galnetfandomcom-20200216-history
Union sentiment
Union sentiment As galactic civilizations go, the Union is still young. Scholars know of many different Empires that have existed before some that still exist, and for much longer time. But all scholars (Union and Non Union scholars) agree, the Union is unique and different to all others. It is not an Empire, even though many Non Union societies claim the Union has imperialistic ambitions. It is not a dictatorship, and technically has no leaders or politicians. The Union and its laws are the expressed summary will of its citizens. The Union as a form of government and institution is still developing. It has shed many preconceived forms and replaced them with its very own brand. The office of the president has been abolished, there is no Vice president, no political parties. There is one development that has been noticed by sociologists and many articles written about it, it is commonly called the "Union Sentiment". It s a collective view and opinion that seems to be shared by almost all Union members (even the Dearthz as long as you do not mention technology). The Kermac claimed (and quite successfully) to know how the Union will vote or react to certain things. While there a billion opinions on virtually everything, there is also a certain common opinion. One of these is pride, there is a common Union wide attitude shared by the most diverse life forms and that is their pride in being part of the Union, to have a say in everything. To be an active part in it. It is a collective sentiment that seems to affect even the most diverse beings such as the Hotzies , Camogies and even sentient entities like the Eduk , the Eldest of the Coven , the Narth Supreme , Mothermachine or the Klack Queen claim to be Union Citizens and express this with a unmistakeable sentiment of pride. But there is more to this "Union Sentiment" than pride. Its a feeling of accomplishment and a sense of can do. A Union Citizen regardless of species would never say. "This can't be done" or "This is impossible". They would say. "How do you think we can do this?" or "You know what, I think I have an idea how could accomplish that." To the Union in general there are no boundaries or barriers, just hurdles that can be overcome. Part of the Union sentiment is the "us" and "them". No matter what life form , what shape or environment. You are Union you are "us". Do something wrong to one of "us" and you will feel the anger of all of us. It does not matter if you are Union one day or one thousand years, If you have been an enemy before, once the Union accepts you you are part of it. But that does not mean the Union is a collective without individualism. The rights and a liberties of every individual are the highest laws. Mothermachine has the same rights and must adhere to the same laws as Dung Farmer of Katn'Ka . His opinion is as important as the one of the Klack queen1 These are but elements of this "Union Sentiment". Sociology experts have and keep arguing about its source and real reason. Some claim that the basic values of the Union system are so simple that they are universally understood, other experts claim that the Union is so complicated that only Mothermachine and the Narth Supreme really understand it. Many believe that all sentient life is connected on some level and certain concepts are simply already there. The Kermac called it Union Brainwash and till the end of their society could not isolate or copy the Union Sentiment. 1 In theory of course, as there would be not a single Klack not following the opinion of the Queen. But the Queens are working very hard to promote individualism among the Klack and are very careful expressing open opinions about Union issues. (As per Klack Queen edict: Klack Queens will vote in secret on any Union related issue, to assure her subjects can form and express their own opinion) sɛntɪm(ə)nt/Submit noun 1. a view or opinion that is held or expressed. "I agree with your sentiments regarding the road bridge" synonyms: view, point of view, way of thinking, feeling, attitude, thought, opinion, belief, idea "the comments in today's Daily Telegraph echo my own sentiments" 2. exaggerated and self-indulgent feelings of tenderness, sadness, or nostalgia. "many of the appeals rely on treacly sentiment" synonyms: sentimentality, mawkishness, over-sentimentality, emotionalism, overemotionalism, sentimentalism; More Category:Concepts Category:Misc. Category:Society